Ancient Secrets With Jim
by clouisejohnr
Summary: The last thing she remembered was a shove from behind her and the sidewalk coming towards her all too quickly. She wakes staring into the eyes of Jim Povolo. Memory is lost and friendship is gained. A RL Starkid fic. JP X OC
1. Who Am I?

The last thing she remembered was a shove from behind her and the sidewalk coming towards her all too quickly.

"Are you alright?" a deep, concerned voice said from above her. She opened her eyes to see worried hazel eyes gazing down at her. "Erm... I... think so... Uh, where am I?" She tried to push herself up with her arms but they collapsed underneath her as her vision blurred and her head spun. "Woah... What happened?" She said in total confusion. The gentleman who had been looking over her helped her to slowly sit up. "I'm not too sure what was going on but I heard yelling and then saw this guy push you and you fell unconscious... I don't know who the guy was but he ran off before I could stop him. Here, drink this." He handed her a bottle of water and she thirstily drank from it. "Thanks... er..." "Jim." He said. "Jim Povolo." A shadow of recognition flashed across her face for a split second and then it was gone. "Nice to meet you," she held out her hand and he shook it.

Now that her head had stopped spinning she took in her surroundings. There was a theatre across the street and she was sitting on a bench in front of a pet store. It looked about midday and it was late summer. The man next to her, Jim, was quite good looking. He had dark short hair and lovely hazel eyes that changed from brown to green in the sunlight. He looked quite tall, even though he was sitting down. He was dressed in just a plain T-shirt and jeans, nothing fancy, but still good looking. She blushed as he caught he staring at him. He had an air of familiarity that she couldn't shake. She couldn't know him... She didn't even know herself...

She looked up at him with a confused look in her hazel eyes, "Who am I?" Jim cocked his head, "Isn't that what I should be asking you?" She put her face in her hands thinking hard... Nope. She had no clue who she was... "I don't remember who I am." She looked back up as the seriousness of the situation hit her like a blow to the face. "I don't know who I am." Her eyes widened in fear. "Are you... serious?" he asked. She slowly nodded. From the look on her face he could tell that she was being truthful. "What do we do?" She asked him. "Um... Well... Do you remember anything? Anything at all? What's your name?" He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I have no clue!" she gave him an awkward half-smile. "How about a wallet? You've got this purse here. Maybe you carry identification..." She smiled a full smile this time, "Jim, you're a genius! I hope that whoever I was-er-am was smart enough to carry something along those lines." Jim smiled back and the girl reached for the black and white satchel that supposedly belonged to her. She opened it and looked inside. She pulled out a tube of superglue... "Not much identification on this, huh?" He smiled. Then Jim reached in and pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses that said STARKID on the arms. "Starkid fan eh" She took the sunglasses and examined them. "Dunno... Who are they?" Jim raise his eyebrows in an amused way... "I'll explain later." She shrugged and reached in the bag again. She came up with a sharpie and two pens. Jim reached in next and pulled out a Hershey's chocolate bar. "Mmmmmm chocolate!" The girl reached out and grabbed it, instantly opening it and eating as much chocolate as she could get in her mouth. "Well there's something from your personality... You like chocolate." Jim smiled at her and she blushed wiping the remnants of her snack from her face. "Aha! Jackpot!" Jim pulled a small, brown, leather wallet from the bag and handed it to her.

"Please let me have some sort of license or something..." she murmured as she opened the coin purse. She poured out all the contents and found $2.51 in change, a button, a few receipts, a Dairy Queen gift card, a movie theatre ticket stub from The Hunger Games, an iTunes gift card, and a drivers license. "Yes!" she cried out. "I know how to drive!" Jim chuckled, "Well, who are you?" "Calypso Louise Revure. And there's a J in my signature..." Calypso stared intently at the card, as if trying to figure out more and remember. Jim put a hand on her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you Calypso." She looked up into his eyes. "Thanks." "So what else have we got here?" Jim leaned towards the card to have a closer look. "You're from Missouri and you can't have been here long since you still have a Missouri license. So either you're visiting or just new in town. You're twenty years old so maybe you're going to university here? Any of this ringing a bell?" Calypso shook her head. "I still don't know where I am now..." "Welcome to Ann Arbor, Michigan." "Michigan..." she murmured, "Okay... But why am I here? How did I get here? Do you know me?" Jim ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't know you... Hmmmm... We should probably take you to Doc Wingate... He might know what to do." Calypso bit her lip. "Is he dependable? Will he be able to help me?" Jim smiled and started putting her things back in her purse. "Don't worry Calypso. He knows what he's doing. Best doctor in town!" She gave a small nod and smiled a half-smile. "Okay."

Jim helped her put everything away and she hung the bag across her shoulder. "Now stand up slowly. We don't want you taking another spill do we?" Calypso shyly smiled at him and started to stand. Immediately she saw stars and fell back into Jim's arms. "Sorry..." she muttered. "Here, let me help." Jim put his arm around her shoulder and helped her to stand. "Woah..." Calypso wobbled a bit but Jim held her steady. "Do you think you'll be okay walking to my car? It's only a block away." She nodded quickly. Even though she was very dizzy, she didn't want to be too much of a bother to Jim. He'd already helped her a lot.

They slowly made their way down the street, occasionally getting funny looks from others. After what seemed like hours to Calypso they reached a royal blue Yukon. "Here we are," Jim said. Calypso grimaced at him, her head pounding. "You okay, Calypso?" he looked at her worriedly. She gave a quick nod and collapsed. Jim gasped and lifted her quickly but gently into the passenger seat of his car.


	2. Who Are You?

When Calypso opened her eyes again she was lying on a crisp, white, hospital bed with tubes running into her arms. She cringed. Needles were NOT her cup of tea. The clock read 6:27 am. She assumed that she had had to spend the night in the hospital. As Calypso examined the room she was slightly shocked to see Jim sitting asleep in a chair next to her bed. Now that her head was a bit clearer she could see that he was TALL. At least 6'5". He looked really familiar. Something about his face, his voice, his eyes. But he wasn't someone she had known well. Calypso closed her eyes, trying so hard to remember but failing immensely. She groaned in frustration.

"Well, well, well. Miss Revure is awake at last." a voice rang out through the room. Calypso opened her eyes quickly. An elderly man wearing a doctor's white coat approached her. He wasn't smiling but the creases around his eyes showed that he was smiling internally. Jim woke with a start. "Doctor Wingate." he stood quickly and shook hands with the elderly man. "Jim," Doctor Wingate smiled in a fatherly way, "How are you my boy?" "I'm doing fine, sir." Jim nodded and sat back down next to Calypso. Doctor Wingate turned towards her and extended his hand. "I'm Doc Wingate, Miss Revure. You've got yourself a good friend here." Calypso blushed, "We're just acquaintances, sir." Doc Wingate chuckled, "Be that as it may, he rushed you here as soon as you passed out again." She looked over at Jim, who was staring at the floor, and smiled. "So," Doc Wingate said, clapping his hands together, "Here's the dealio. You have a pretty good sized bump on your head and you were very dehydrated but we've fixed that. The bump should go away within a week. We're not so sure about your memory though. From my experiences with amnesia I'd say that it will have to come back on it's own. We can't do anything else about it." Calypso nodded, "So when will I start remembering things?" Doc Wingate scratched his head in thought, "It's different with every person. Normally it will start coming back within a year." "A year?" "Yes. A year. I'll have you come in once a month to check your progress." Jim leaned forward, "Do you have any information as to where she lives and such?" "Ah, yes." Wingate pulled a few papers out of his folder. "She lives at 394 Candlewood Drive. She will be starting her sophomore year at the University of Michigan, School of Music, Theatre, and Dance."

Calypso bit her lip as she thought. It all sounded so familiar and yet so unreal. Jim and Doctor Wingate talked more details but she wasn't listening. She took this time to think about her current situation. She had just a few months to gain her memory back for school. How else would she be able to explain herself forgetting everything she learned in the past year. And Jim. What would happen there? Maybe they could be friends. She didn't remember anyone else...

They were allowed to leave in the early afternoon. The ride back from the hospital was slightly awkward. "So... Do you want to maybe hangout tomorrow? You know, so you can get used to the town again." Jim asked. Calypso sighed in relief. She really did need the help. She didn't even know where she lived, let alone anything else. "Would you really show me around?" Jim smiled, "Yeah, no problem." The thing was, he had become a bit attached to his new friend. It's hard not to when you stay the night in a stiff hospital chair. They spent the rest of the ride making small talk. "You have a nice car, Jim. Roomy, clean, and a nice colour." "Thanks. My dad gave it to me as a graduation gift. I need the room." He smiled, gesturing to his tall stature. Calypso laughed, "How tall are you anyway?" Jim glanced at her, "Guess." She smirked, "Well, you look to be at least 6'5". Probably a bit more... Hmmmmm... I'd say 6'9"." Jim raised his eyebrows and gave her a look. "How did you know that?" "You mean I guessed correctly?" "Yeah, how did you figure it out?" "I don't know... It just sounded right..." "Weird... Most people think I'm 6'4" or 6'5"." "Well maybe I'm just smarter than the others." she smirked. Jim rolled his eyes, "Lucky guess." Calypso laughed.

"So where do I live?" "394 Candlewood Drive. Coincidentally we're neighbors. I live at 390 Candlewood." "Really?" she looked at him, "And we've never bumped into each other?" "Apparently not. Your house is a few doors down from mine though. I'm hardly at home so that's probably the reason." "Wow. That ought to make things easier. You won't have to drive far to pick me up-like when you're showing me around." she blushed and stared at her hands. "Here we are! 394 Candlewood Drive." Jim pulled up into the driveway. Calypso looked up to take in what was-is supposed to be her house. It was a small one story home with light blue paneling and royal blue shutters. There was a white wraparound porch with a few wooden rocking chairs. The Irish flag hung from the side of the porch. "Wow," she sighed. "Wow is right. You have a nice house." Jim said with a small smile on his face. He couldn't explain it, but the smile on her face made him happy.

He jumped out of the car and walked around it to open Calypso's door for her. Chivalry wasn't dead yet. He held out a hand to her. She took it and gingerly stepped out of the vehicle, being sure not to get hurt anymore. Jim picked up her purse and bag of medication and led her to her front door, not letting go of her, for fear of her getting hurt again. "Do you have a key?" He asked. Calypso's hand automatically reached for the door handle and turned it. It was unlocked. "No need. Apparently I don't lock my door." Jim raised his eyebrows at her, "You don't lock your doors?" "Apparently not... So do you want to come in? If I can find the kitchen we can have some non-hospital food." Jim nodded, "Why not." They entered the house to see a good-sized kitchen with a high bar-like table separating the cooking area from the seating area. "Well I found the kitchen..." Calypso took her purse and medicine and set it on the counter. She then started exploring this world that was supposedly hers. "Calypso, you should probably rest. Remember you just got back from the hospital." She turned around and smirked at him, "Thanks Capitan Obvious. I had no idea." her voice dripped with sarcasm. Jim closed the front door and pulled out a chair at the counter, "Come on. You sit and I'll get something for us to eat." "But you don't know where anything is." "Neither do you." "Touché..." Reluctantly Calypso sat.

After a quick but hearty snack they made small talk. Calypso took a sip of her Cherry Diet Coke, "So... What kind of things do you do in this town?" Jim looked up from the table, "Well, I'm actually going back to University this fall to get another degree. I decided to try for playwriting." Calypso's eyes lit up, "Really? That sounds awesome!" She had a feeling that theatre may have been a part of her past. "What university?" Jim raised an eyebrow, "The only one in this city, The University of Michigan, School of Music, Theatre, and Dance." She smiled, "So we'll be going to school together?" "Yeah." "Oh, good. I don't remember anybody." Jim looked into her troubled eyes, "How does it feel?" Calypso cocked her head, "What do you mean?" "To not remember anything..." She looked down at the table, "It's bloody annoying..." she quickly wiped her eyes of the tears threatening to fall, "Sorry for causing you all this trouble." Jim put his hand on hers reassuringly, "Don't be sorry, it'll be alright. I'm sorry for bringing it up." he pulled his hand back reluctantly. She smiled her little half-smile, "It's fine. Are you sure you don't mind helping me?" She didn't want to be a pain. He gave her a smile back, "Not at all. You seem like a fairly normal person." He winked. She smirked, "Just as normal as you, Big & Tall." Jim cocked his head, he hadn't been called that since the filming of Little White Lie. But she couldn't know that. Even if she had seen it, she wouldn't have remembered... Weird.

Calypso tossed her now empty Coke can in the trash, snapping Jim out of his flashback. She yawned widely. The clock read 6:37 pm. Jim cleared off the table and helped Calypso out of her chair, "Why don't you get some rest and I'll pick you up in the morning for coffee?" He opened the front door. Calypso stepped outside with him and Jim released her from his grip, "Sounds good... and... thanks, Jim... for... everything..." She blushed and looked down at the floor. "Hey, that's what friends are for." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before bidding him good night and closing the door.


	3. I Know You

**AN: **_Oh hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! It's great having input from so many people. To Haven14: Thanks for your input! I know that in the Potions Master's Corner video he says he's 6'9" but from other websites I've heard different... Imma just go with the 6'9" thing. Thanks bro! To Pigwidgeon: Yes the name is from that video and (spoiler) I'm working up some ancient secrets for future chapters ;) I felt like the address was a little corny but, hey, it's fanfiction! Yay! And I totally agree, Jim is ALWAYS underrated and he needs a load more attention. Thanks so much for the review! To Chuck: Thanx broface. To this-story-sucks: I'm sorry you don't like the way I right, I don't claim to be a professional. But thanks anyway for the input. Oh, and you can love Jim too. It's okay. He won't mind multiple fangirls. To Guest: Thanks :) To Pigwidgeon (again lol): Thanks for standing up for me. After those other reviews I really needed it. You made my day with the P. I. G. F. A. R. T. S. idea! I would love to be a part of it ;) To Haven14 (again): Thanks also for sticking up for me. You make me blush! Thanks for the suggestion... I'm finding it a bit hard to think inside Jim's head... Kind of a weird concept but I'm working on it! To YTFan: Thanks so much! There are a few more out there! Just keep looking and you might just FIND one that you like ;) To RedvineRachel: Thanks __girly! I love you! And stop spilling my secrets! lol jk. To Muggleborn Demigod: Thanks! Jim is my favourite too and giving him a little love is all he needs. So thanks! And thanks also to everyone who's read it but didn't have time to review! It's all appreciated! Since I haven't mentioned it before I guess I should say that I don't own Starkid or Jim Povolo (although I'd love to!). And if you haven't noticed, I don't know a thing about Ann Arbor so everything there comes from my imagination. I'll stop blabbing now and get to the story. So here's chapter three! Enjoy! _

* * *

Calypso's heart pounded as she leaned back against the quickly closed door. Why did she do that? She probably just ruined her best chance of being friends with Jim. She slid down the door and sat on the hard wood floor, head in her hands. "Calypso, you are an idiot!" she said to herself. Although it was still early evening she decided to go to bed. Maybe this was all some big nightmare and in the morning she would know who she was. After searching a bit she found the room that must be hers. She slowly slipped into a pair of pajamas she had found in a dresser and collapsed onto a soft queen-size bed. Fear engulfed her, for she still didn't know who she was. Calypso cried herself to sleep that night, wondering if her life would ever come back.

After being kissed by Calypso, Jim stood on her porch for a few seconds, startled. What on earth had he gotten himself into? She surely couldn't like him... like that... could she? No. That was probably just her way of thanking him. She didn't even know who he was. Without thinking, he raised his hand to his cheek, remembering the soft, yet brief, touch of her lips against his skin. He shook his head. She was his friend-nothing more. He didn't want to lose this budding friendship. Silently Jim walked to his car and drove the few houses down to his own home. He pulled out his key, smiling at the obscure thought that Calypso didn't even have one. Letting himself into his empty, dark house, loneliness washed over him. He was glad he had met Calypso... maybe she could bring the friendship that had been lacking this summer. Or maybe... something more...

The duo awoke at roughly the same time the next morning, although in different locations. Calypso stumbled blearily into the shower, after she spent a good ten minutes trying to find it, and tried her best to make herself look presentable for her date-er-meeting with Jim. After trying on nearly everything in her extensive closet, she settled on a simple, flowery, summery, dress and black converse shoes with un-readable signatures on the front. Jim was doing the same at his house, considerably faster since he actually knew where he was. He settled on a black tee with a white silhouette of a tree on it, dark jeans, and royal blue converse. Stomach churning with nervousness, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to Calypso's house.

As Calypso waited for Jim to arrive, she decided to explore her house a bit. Her room was a light blue colour with clouds painted on the upper parts of the walls. She had many pictures adorning the walls. There was a large portion of the wall covered in pictures with a hand-drawn sign saying "StarKid". She moved in for a closer look. Didn't Jim mention something about that? There were pictures of people about her age dressed like they were on safari. But she couldn't remember who they were or why she had pictures of them on her wall. They all looked as though the pictures were taken during a concert or something. There was even some tall guy in a skirt, what was that all about? She turned away, a bit creeped out. The other walls were adorned with what seemed like family photos. There were multiple pictures of her with an older couple and four other people. They looked happy.

Calypso started at a knock on the front door. After realizing that it must be Jim, she shouted into the other room, "Come on in, it's open!" She turned back to the picture, wonder in her eyes. Jim walked into the room and leaned against the door frame, watching her, "Sleep okay?" She looked down at the carpet, "Not really..." He cocked his head and approached her. Seeing the picture she had been looking at he asked, "Who is this, your family?" She looked back at the picture, "I... don't know... But I feel like they were important." She sniffed and brushed away the stupid tears that she couldn't seem to get rid of. Jim, in a moment of pity, took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "We'll figure it out. Are you ready for breakfast?" She stiffened when he took her hand but nodded, "I just need to grab my bag. He let go of her hand and she led him to the door, picking up her black and white satchel on the way. He opened the front door for her and they both stepped outside into a warm summer breeze.

Jim's car wasn't in the driveway. Instead there was a dark blue tandem bicycle, aka a bicycle built for two. Calypso's eyes widened and she looked up at Jim, "Really?" her eyes sparkled in excitement and for a moment Jim just stared at her. Snapping himself out of his thought he smiled at her, "I thought you might want to ride into town in style. It isn't that far-as long as you're up to it?" She smiled and ran over to the bike, "Totally! This is awesome! Although I've never ridden a tandem before..." She bit her lip shyly. "No problem. I'll show you." he positioned himself in the front seat. Calypso got on the back and looked to Jim for help. "Alright, so you can hold onto me if you want and we just pedal at the same time, okay?" "Okay." she whispered. After putting her bag over her shoulder, she placed her feet on the pedals and put her arms around Jim's waist for balance. Jim felt his cheeks go warm at her touch, it was soft yet shaky. It did feel quite awkward... They started off and Calypso held tighter to Jim as they wobbled a bit. He smiled at the closeness of his new friend. "I won't let you fall, Calypso. Don't worry." She blushed and loosened her grip, "S-sorry." "You can hold on as tight as you want, it's fine." 'Why did I say that?' he thought. He did want her to hold onto him but he didn't want to scare her by being forward. They hit a bump in the road and she automatically held onto him for support. He chuckled and they went on their way. As they went into town, Jim explained which streets were which and the different places around them.

After much laughter and wobbling they arrived at a quaint coffee shop called The Dancing Dreamer. They put their tandem in the bike rack and Jim opened the door for her. He wanted to make the best impression possible. She smiled at this small gesture of chivalry. They stepped into the sweet-smelling shop and Calypso took in the lovely sight before her. The place looked bigger on the inside than on the outside. There were a few fireplaces with squashy couches around them. The fires weren't lit since it was summer but they held lovely purple roses in white woven baskets. The couches were all different styles and colours and were also spread about the room with equally different coffee tables and footstools. There were a few rounded booths that looked a million times more comfortable than those of most restaurants. Small groups of people were clustered here and there, enjoying various breakfast foods.

"Oh, Jim," Calypso sighed, "It's lovely." He blushed and stared at her for a few seconds longer than any normal friend would, the excitement in her eyes was too compelling. A waitress approached them, "Table for two?" "Yes." "Follow me please." The waitress led them to a corner where no one else was. They were directed to a small, chocolate coloured, corner shaped couch with a mahogany table set up in front of it. Calypso seated herself and then Jim sat as well, always the gentleman. "My name is Allison and I'll be your waitress this morning. Here are your menus. Can I get you anything to drink?" She handed them the menus and pulled out a small pad and pencil. Jim nodded at Calypso, "Ladies first." Calypso blushed and gazed at the extensive list of beverages. "I think I'll just have an iced caramel coffee, light on the ice." The waitress wrote this down and looked to Jim. "I'll have an iced hazelnut please." he said. The waitress nodded and walked off, leaving the two alone. "You like iced coffee too?" Calypso asked. "Ha ha... Yup..." Jim smiled awkwardly. "Go coffee..."

They sat in uncomfortable silence until the waitress came back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked as she handed them each their coffee. Jim looked down at the menu, "Just give us a few more minutes." Calypso nodded in agreement and the waitress left. "Well, Jim, what do you recommend?" He cleared his throat, "It's all really good but my personal favorite is the French Toast Sticks. And then there's always the classic cinnamon roll. The raisin bread is awesome too. And-" Calypso laughed, a melodic laugh that made him stare, and cut Jim off saying, "Thanks for the tips, but I think I'll just have the French Toast Sticks." He smiled, "And I as well. Waitress!" The waitress came and took their orders and then left Jim and Calypso to their own conversation.

"So Calypso, have you found anything else out about yourself? You know, from looking around your house." She sipped her coffee, "I actually haven't spent much time looking around... Although that Starkid bunch you mentioned yesterday is on my bedroom wall. Can you tell me what they are yet?" Jim shifted in his seat awkwardly; he didn't want Calypso to like him just because he was famous. He wanted her to like him for him. Was there a way to get around it though? How could he explain his friends? "Well, uh, it's a theatre group that does a bunch of musicals online... Not much else to them." Calypso raised an eyebrow and he hoped that she didn't ask any more questions.

Luckily for him, the waitress arrived with two overflowing plates of French Toast Sticks. Jim smiled at the way Calypso's face lit up, she really was pretty-wait, no, they were just friends, they barely knew each other, he wouldn't allow himself to act that way towards her. "We may need a bit more syrup ma'am." Calypso said. The waitress nodded and headed off again. Calypso smiled to herself and, not remembering that she wasn't alone, started stuffing her face with food. Jim chuckled. She stiffened and swallowed quickly, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Oops... Sorry about that..." she was blushing fiercely. Jim smiled, even if it was unladylike, she looked... cute... He internally smacked himself; he could NOT hit on her. "Help yourself, Calypso. Plenty to go around." he promptly grabbed a French Toast Stick and shoved it into his mouth whole. She giggled, "Pig." He raised an eyebrow, "Speak for yourself." They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast while chatting and going through multiple bottles of syrup. Finally they finished eating and Calypso leaned back on the couch licking off her sticky fingers one by one. Yet again Jim caught himself staring. Would it be considered weird that he found her attractive even then?

After they both had washed their hands and Jim paid for the meal (Calypso complained but he insisted), they went outside where the day was growing steadily warmer. "So... Where to next?" Calypso asked as she put on the Starkid sunnies that were in her bag. Jim smiled at the sunglasses. He actually had a pair just like them at home. If Calypso recognized him- wait... Those sunglasses, that dress, those shoes. "I know you..."


	4. That Girl

**AN: **_Hello FanFiction! Yes, I know it's been a while and I'm truly __sorry about that. School started and everything just got complicated and I totally forgot that I needed to update! Much thanks to RedvineRachel for the reminders. To answer my reviews then: To Haven14: Hee hee thanks! Oh I need to update the tumblr one too. Whoops! Thanks for reminding me! To Pigwidgeon: Thanks so much! And I'm trying my best not to push the romance but, being a hopeless romantic, that's proving easier said than done. To RedvineRachel: I thought you'd like it ;) and I remembered to update! YAY! To Pidwidgeon: HERE YA GO BUDDY! To Muggleborn Demigod: Thank you! To Catie: I hope you like my explanation! To azebra117: 2 was probably the closest… if you ask me, my ideas don't make much sense anyway. Enjoy! To DaughteroftheOliveBranch: Please don't die, I'll miss you! To OffToPigfarts: I'm a bit late but I'm carrying on! To Redvines: The true mark of a fan my friend. ;) And last but not least To camoc: wrote more and thanks so much! OKAY that should pretty much cover the reviews. Thanks to everybody who reads/follows/reviews/favourites this story you make me smile like nobody else. TO THE STORY!_

* * *

"Excuse me, what was that?" she asked. Jim looked deeply into Calypso's eyes, "I... I know you..." She cocked her head, "I thought you didn't know who I was anymore than I do." Jim tried, but failed to shake the feeling. He knew her, no doubt about it. But how? "There's something oddly familiar about you..." She removed her sunglasses and looked at him, "Is there?" Jim shrugged... "Maybe it'll come to me later. You want to go to the park?" Calypso raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject but complied. They hopped on the bike and Jim steered them straight to central park. He found it hard to concentrate because of the electric shock feelings he was getting from Calypso's arms around his waist-like a fizzy pop-rock kind of feeling that was oddly familiar. He knew her. Was she a girl who he'd seen in school? Or one of the girls that Joe kept bringing around? Or a fan? She did have the sunglasses. And the multiple pictures on her wall... Could she be her?

[flashback]

Apocalyptour St. Louis two years ago.

Jim sighed as he helped get the butt-load of equipment off the busses and set up. "Jim! Jim! Where did you leave your costume?" June Saito ran up to him, a frazzled look on her face, "I can't find it anywhere!" Jim patted her shoulder reassuringly, "It's already backstage with all the other costumes. The guys just brought it all back." June sighed but then stiffened, "The headdress I-" Jim put his hand over her mouth. "Already backstage. We took care of it, don't worry. And before you ask, the Heart costume is back there too. It's all fine, relax." June pulled Jim's hand away from her face, "Okay, okay, just nervous." Jim gave the nerve wracked girl a small hug, "It'll be fine. Just grab your box of program stubs and we'll be ready to go." He wandered away from her and sat down on a stool for a moment. The tour was getting to them already. But they were all still having the time of their lives. Just then Julia came up behind him and swatted him with the arm-full of lanyards she was carrying, "C'mon Povolo. Time for meet and greet fun!" Jim made a face and closed his eyes, "5 more minutes ma." She laughed and made her way towards the entrance lines. "GET UP POVOLO!" Jaime bellowed into his ear. He jumped up and had her in a gentle headlock before she could say hufflepuff. The managers of The Pageant sent them a dirty look and Jim released Jaime. She punched him in the arm and walked off to join Joey at the doors. Jim stretched to his full height, fingertips barely brushing the ceiling. It was time to greet that die-hard group of Starkid fans who paid a good hundred bucks just to see them. He could already hear the excited squeals from outside the doors. "Everybody ready?" Corey called out from his position near the doors where he would be handing out posters. "Brace yourselves."

The doors opened and the sounds of the fans escalated. They flooded towards Joe and Lauren, soon spreading to the rest of the Starkids. They all looked the same to Jim. Every fan wearing some sort of Starkid tee and short shorts, even the guys in some cases. He loved them all the same. They were so devoted. He skimmed the crowd, there were two girls dressed up like superman and batman (very good costumes, he might add), another guy with excessive Starkid merchandise, and... woah. Jim's eyes bulged as he stared at her. She was lovely. She wore a simple flowered dress and had wild curly hair. She was talking animatedly with Brosenthal and smiling like crazy. She had an cute smile. Jim watched her for a few more moments before he was ambushed by fans dying to know his height. He set to work signing anything and everything, occasionally glancing towards the girl. At that point in time she was standing by laughing as a crazed fan-boy rubbed Brolden's adams apple. Brian looked incredibly uncomfortable and Jim couldn't help but chuckle. Just then she looked over at him and her eyes widened. Jim quickly averted his eyes but glanced over as she grabbed her friends arms and said something to them. They nodded and the trio advanced towards him. Jim quickly finished with the group of excited girls and smiled at the girl and her friends as they approached. When they reached him he noticed that the crowd near them was too big. He gestured for them to follow him a bit away from the mob surrounding Joey.

He turned to face the girl and her friends, "Hey guys how are you doing?" The girl smiled so big it looked like she was going to explode, "Oh my gosh, you're real," she said and then clasped her hand over her mouth blushing. He smiled and nodded, she was cute. "Nice to meet you, my name is Jacob." the boy said, extending his hand. Jim shook it and smiled, this was the boy who went so far as to touch Brolden's adams apple. The other girl spoke up, "I'm Courtney." he shook her hand as well. The girl he had been watching didn't say anything. There was a moment of awkward silence, "So are you guys all from around here?" The girl spoke up, "They are," she said, gesturing to Jacob and Courtney, "But I live an hour south of here. We actually just met." Jacob grinned and flung his arm around her shoulder, "Yup. Starkid brought us together." Jim smiled, "That's totally awesome. So do you guys have any questions about the show or anything?" Jacob nodded, "Are Jim and the Povolos ever going to open for any of the shows?" Jim shook his head, "Not that I know of." The girl bit her lip, "Have you ever wanted to be a part of the band, you know, since it's named after you and all?" "I don't know," he answered, "They've never really asked me but maybe for one gig or something. I wouldn't want a permanent part or anything." "You should totally play a show here with them!" Courtney exclaimed. Jim smiled, "Maybe someday." "One more question," the girl said, "Do you like cats?" 'Gee that's random' Jim thought. "Yeah, I really like all animals as long as they're nice." she smiled and nodded bashfully.

Then he noticed her fingernails-not something he would normally notice but hey, she was cute, alright-there were tiny designs on each one, "Can I see those?" he asked. She obliged and held up her hands. It was amazing-each nail had a tiny picture of a character from one of their shows, and it looked hand-painted. "Did you do those yourself?" he asked. "Yes," she answered, "Can you tell who they are?" Jim took her hands and held them closer to his face, trying to ignore the sparks flying from her fingertips to his. "Well, there's Roach and the Granger Danger scene, and Umbridge and Specs and Harry. Then there's Snape, Candy, Tootsie and Megagirl, and Cedric with his big white teeth and... Is this Goyle?" She nodded, "It was the first one I did so it's probably not very good-" He shook his head, "No, it's amazing. These are great." he let go of her hands slowly. She smiled, "Thanks."

Just in time to ruin the moment, Jacob pulled out a sharpie, "Can you sign my shirt for me?" "Sure." Jim took the sharpie and signed Jacob's shirt. "Anything else you need signed?" Courtney held out her program and he signed it. "Jacob can I borrow your sharpie?" the girl asked. Jacob handed her the sharpie and she turned to Jim. "Can you sign my shoes?" Jim raised his eyebrows, nobody had ever asked him to sign their shoes before, but took the sharpie and bent down to reach her shoes. The black converse already had Dylan and Brolden's signatures on them. "Where should I sign?" he asked, not looking up. "Wherever you want." she replied quietly. He signed next to Dylan's signature and, after a moment of hesitation, added the less than three that he normally put in his signature. "There you go." he said and stood up, handing Jacob his sharpie. "Thanks," the girl said as she blushed a light pink. "Can I get my picture with you?" Courtney asked. Jacob pulled out his phone and Jim put his arm around her and smiled as Jacob snapped a shot. "Now me," he said, handing the phone to Courtney. Jim took his picture with him and glanced at the other girl.

She handed her camera to Jacob and stepped towards him blushing harder, "Could you maybe get a picture with you holding me the way you held Lauren in A Very Potter Musical? I really don't weigh much-if it's not too much trouble." she asked quickly. His heart nearly stopped, this gorgeous girl wanted him to hold her, bridal style?! He'd seen some pretty bold fans but had never had this kind of request. "Well sure, if that's what you'd like." he answered. She beamed and stepped closer to him. He bent down to her height and she put her arms around his neck. Carefully, he placed an arm around her waist and under her knees and picked her up. She really was light. No more than one-hundred-twenty pounds. She smelled good too. His skin had an odd burning sensation where her fingers were touching his neck, kind of like how pop-rocks feel. He struggled to maintain his Goyle face as Jacob took the picture.

Jim didn't want to put her down, she felt perfect in his arms, like it was meant to be. 'That's ridiculous.' he thought, 'She's just a fan and we'll never see each other again.' Reluctantly he set her gently on the floor. She hugged him, "Thank you so much. That was a dream come true." she said quietly. He hugged her back, "No problem." They pulled apart and she was smiling like mad. "Hey Jim, mind if I interrupt?


End file.
